superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario 64
Super Mario 64 (スーパーマリオ64 Sūpā Mario Rokujūyon?) is a 1996 platform game, published by Nintendo and developed by its EAD division, for the Nintendo 64. Along with Pilotwings 64, it was one of the launch titles for the console. It was released in Japan on June 23, 1996, and later in North America, Europe, and Australia. More than eleven million copies of Super Mario 64 have been sold. An enhanced remake called Super Mario 64 DS was released for the Nintendo DS in 2004. In the game, Mario explores Princess Peach's castle and must rescue her from Bowser. As one of the earlier three-dimensional (3D) platform games, Super Mario 64 is based on open world playability, degrees of freedom through all three axes in space, and relatively large areas which are composed primarily of true 3D polygons as opposed to only two-dimensional (2D) sprites. The game established a new archetype for the 3D genre, much as Super Mario Bros. did for 2D sidescrolling platformers. In the evolution from two dimensions to three, Super Mario 64 places an emphasis on exploration within vast worlds that require the player to complete multiple diverse missions, in addition to the occasional linear obstacle courses as in traditional platform games. While doing so, it still preserves many gameplay elements and characters of earlier Mario games. The game has left a lasting impression on 3D game design, particularly notable for its use of a dynamic camera system and the implementation of its 360-degree analog control. The title is acclaimed by many critics and fans as one of the greatest and most revolutionary video games of all time. The Completionist Super Mario 64 is the first part of a two-parter by the name of "Beardman's Plight," which would be continued with Dark Souls. Jirard is excited to play the game, and asserts that many aspects of the game still hold up today. He states that the game's gameplay was revolutionary for its time, even if the plot was standard Mario fare. Greg also asserts that the graphics hold up today. Greg compliments the level design, stating that they all have a purpose in teaching the player gameplay techniques. Jirard also finds the difficulty to be fair and balanced. Though he has gripes with the camera and the lack of unique bosses. At points, Jirard is haunted by images of Dark Souls, prompting Greg to talk about the game at times. Just as he is about to give his rating of the game, a Dark Souls player stabs Jirard in the back, killing him. This transports him into Dark Souls, as a setup for the next video. Jirard is unable to give his Completionist rating in this episode. In the Dark Souls review, after being revived, Jirard gives the game a rating of "Fini-pete it!" Trivia *This is one of the few times on The Completionist where Greg has been very helpful in giving information about the game being reviewed, rather than blurting out non-sequiturs throughout. *Smooth McGroove's a capella cover of the Jolly Roger Bay theme. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Pre-Finale Episode Category:Fini-Pete It!